Sound is a mechanical wave that is an oscillation of pressure. A mechanical wave can cause local oscillation of a material. Sound can travel through many mediums and a sound wave can be affected by the medium through which it travels. Thus, sound may be considered a vibration which can be measured by a device such as an accelerometer. Single- and multi-axis accelerometers can detect magnitude and direction of acceleration. They may also be used to detect orientation and other features. Accelerometers are commonly used in many computing devices to orient the screen, sometimes in combination with a magnetometer and/or a gyroscope. Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) accelerometers have been applied to musical instruments to detect audio or acoustic information. Accelerometers have been utilized as a component of cochlear implants to assist hearing impaired individuals. An accelerometer in a mobile device typically measures the acceleration that it experiences relative to a free-fall.